


I'm Happiest When Most Away

by AstralFire



Category: BioShock Infinite, Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Corvo possibly in a bonnet at a tea party, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hide and Seek, Little girls girling it up together, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, elizabeth why you so hard to name, excuse me while I struggle to finish multiple things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralFire/pseuds/AstralFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Elizabeth, getting use to her space-time manipulation, opens a tear to Dunwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Voxophone clicks, and the record begins to spin under the needle. For a moment, there’s a bit of silence, then:

 _I’ve been practicing my gift_ , says a little voice beneath the crackle.


	2. Chapter 2

_When I concentrate really hard, I can open a place in the air. I can do it more often now. Some places are scary because I don’t know where they are, but sometimes I see Paris. Most of the time, the hole looks just like it did before. I've never gone in one. What if it closes up on me?_ The Voxophone clicks.

Space and time ripple, making the world suddenly pinch along an unseen, vertical axis, and then bubble awake, and then split down the center. Elizabeth pulls and pulls apart with her arms, and the weight of space and time is heavy, resistant, but she continues to strain and pull. It looks like a painting: a view of the library which quickly peels away at the middle, revealing a different, gray inside.

The gravity is too strong, and all at once, the tear vanishes. Elizabeth exhales sharply, rolls up her sleeves, and tries again.

Five attempts later, she is exhausted, but accomplished. The tear has opened into an otherworldly plane, pouring in the salty and dank smell of the sea and the iron bones of an old city. She remembers this place. She has seen it previously only once. The place is so different from Columbia, and Elizabeth is enticed, but also afraid. There’s a strange stench coming in from the tear, something dark and putrid. Before she can decide whether or not to finally step through, the tear quakes and collapses, swallowing up the image of cobbled streets and haggard buildings.

Elizabeth decides she’ll try again later.


End file.
